Easy
by Bohemian Storm
Summary: After a fight, Lupin has to make up to Snape and finds it all too easy. Slash RL/SS ... rated for language only. Reviews greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters, but if I did ... *snickers* They belong to JK Rowling.  
Notes: Takes place during PoA ... possibly in an AU.  
  
Easy  
  
  
Severus Snape stood alone in the dungeons, staring at the classroom door and waiting for it to open. He knew that the man behind it wouldn't walk away, he never did. Instead, he'd stand in the hall with his hand pressed against the heavy wooden door until Snape pulled it open and took him back into the room.  
  
*Well, I'm not doing it this time,* he thought angrily, then turned and slammed the potions cabinet shut. The sound resonated throughout the room, echoing off the stone walls and reminding him how empty the room really was.  
  
*Damn him,* his inner voice growled. *Why can't he just take my concerns seriously? Just for once in his entire life he should listen to me.*   
  
Snape let out the deep breath that he'd been holding and slammed another door shut, hoping that the man in the hall heard it.   
  
"I'll never see him again," he swore, before shoving his chair back hard enough to make it topple to the ground.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
In the dank hallway of the dungeon, Remus Lupin stood with his hand against the door, waiting for Severus Snape to come and let him back in. The slamming startled him the first few times, but by the time the chair fell to the floor he had become accustomed to the noises from within the classroom.  
  
*I really ought to start listening to him,* Lupin thought, resting his forehead against the door. *He's really angry this time and rightfully so. He's not the only one the werewolf scares.*   
  
Lupin sighed and continued waiting, listening for the sound of the familiar footsteps inside the room. He'd only been working at Hogwarts for a few months, but already he knew the sound of Snape's approach. There was no mistaking the soft, stealthy footsteps of the Potions Master.  
  
Lupin sighed and pushed both palms against the door softly, wanting to go back inside, but not wanting to be the one to give in. Snape had always been the one who had collapsed first, despite his convictions that he was 'the strong one' he always ended up letting Lupin back in the room.  
  
"Severus," he called tentatively, after a few moments of silence. "Are you going to let me in?"  
  
The silence deepened, then was broken by, "The door's open, Remus. You can let yourself in."  
  
Lupin smiled slightly. It wasn't the same as having Snape open the door himself, but it was pretty close.   
  
Lupin pushed his hands harder against the door and let it swing open, revealing the Potions Master sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand.  
  
"What?" Snape asked, twirling the quill through his fingers. The tip of the feather brushed lightly against Snape's chin, though if he noticed it he didn't let on that he did. Lupin smiled slightly and took a step into the room, stopping at the first desk and leaning against it, watching Snape watch him.  
  
"I hate fighting with you," Lupin said finally.  
  
Snape looked at him, his black eyes wide.  
  
The quill danced lightly over his mouth and Lupin expected to see a rare smile erupt over his lips in a short moment. Instead, Snape just shrugged sadly and went back to marking papers.  
  
"Then stop fighting with me," he said simply, the quill flicking marks over the paper. "I don't start them, Remus, you always seem to forget that."  
  
Lupin sighed and walked further into the room.   
  
His fingers tapped lightly on the desks as he walked, edging closer to the desk at the front of the classroom.   
  
"Severus," he murmured softly. "You know that the werewolf is a part of me. I can't do anything about it."  
  
Snape's dark eyes met Lupin's. "You bloody well can do something about it. I can find something for you, I can make it go away."  
  
Lupin shook his head sadly. "You can't make it go away, it's a part of me that doesn't just go away. I deserve to have it."  
  
Snape sighed. "You don't deserve it, Remus. Don't be ridiculous. You're a good man and-"  
  
"I said I hated fighting with you," Lupin said, cutting him off. "Don't start it again."  
  
Snape drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, biting his lip nervously. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Don't ever tell anyone I said that."  
  
Lupin grinned, edging closer to Snape. "I won't say a word." He leaned over the desk, still smiling. "Are you still mad?"  
  
Snape glared at him, still biting his lip. "You sound like a woman."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If I wanted a woman I wouldn't be fucking you."  
  
Lupin grinned. "Severus, such language."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and stared at Lupin. "You're shocked at that? I'd hate to see what would happen if I ever got you into my bedroom."  
  
Lupin nearly collapsed onto the desk. "Is that a challenge, Severus Snape?"  
  
"It might be."  
  
Lupin leaned as close as he could from the other side of the desk and ran his finger lightly over Snape's quill. "I like a good challenge," he murmured.  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow, then looked back down at the papers he had strewn across his desk. He made a sharp tick on one of them, then brushed the quill across his mouth again before flipping through them to find something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, going around to the side of the desk. "Are you honestly going to go back to marking papers after that?"  
  
Snape glanced at him. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Lupin growled deep in his throat. "You're absolutely impossible," he said. "Are you going to make me work for this?"  
  
Snape stared at him innocently. "Work for what?"  
  
Another growl escaped Lupin's lips. "You're insufferable."  
  
Snape nodded, still brushing the feather over his mouth and chin. "I know."  
  
"I hate when you do that," Lupin said.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"That thing . . . with your quill."  
  
Snape bit down his laughter. "What thing?"  
  
"Merlin's Beard, I might end up strangling you soon," Lupin warned. "You know exactly what I'm talking about and you're doing it on purpose."  
  
"Am I?" Snape asked, breathing over the feather as he talked. It rustled slightly with his breath and Lupin swallowed hard as Snape resumed tracing his chin and mouth with the quill.  
  
Lupin's hand shot forward and he grabbed the quill between his fingers. "Stop it," he said. "You're driving me insane."  
  
Snape glanced at Lupin's hand that held his quill. "And you're interrupting my work."  
  
Lupin groaned and turned away. "You're interrupting my well thought out plan to getting laid."  
  
Snape grinned slightly and made another mark on another paper. "Sorry to ruin your plans."  
  
"You're going to make this very difficult on me, aren't you?" Lupin asked.  
  
Snape just shrugged and glanced over the papers. With a sigh, Lupin pulled up a chair and sat beside the Potions Master, leaning his chin in his hands.  
  
Snape ignored Lupin and continued to make the papers on his desk, his thin hands flying deftly over the paragraphs correcting anything he saw. Lupin watched, then with a grin, inched closer until his shoulder was pressing against Snape's.  
  
"You're invading my personal space," Snape muttered.  
  
"You've never seemed to mind before," Lupin replied, leaning closer and twisting toward Snape so that his mouth was near Snape's ear. "In fact, last time I . . . invaded your personal space I distinctly remember hearing a moan or two of joy."  
  
Snape couldn't reply to that comment and went on marking the papers. Lupin rested his chin gently on Snape's shoulder and began to hum softly. His lips were close enough to Snape's neck that the vibrations on his skin caused him to shiver slightly, causing Lupin to grin and move closer still.  
  
"If you really wanted me to leave you would have kicked me out by now," he said, breathing against Snape's neck. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and grazed Snape's skin slightly before darting back into his mouth. Lupin pressed a soft kiss against Snape's neck, testing the boundaries the Potions Master may have set for himself that night.  
  
When he received no response, Lupin moved upward slightly and grazed his upper teeth over Snape's earlobe. The other man shivered involuntarily, but said nothing and Lupin continued his slow exploration. His hand went to the back of Snape's neck, toying gently with the short hairs at his nape while his mouth worked slowly on Snape's ear. Lupin's tongue dragged agonizingly slow around the outer ridge of Snape's ear, then he planted a quick kiss behind his ear before getting off his chair and positioning himself in front of the Potions Master.  
  
"Someone could come in at any time," Snape said suddenly.  
  
Lupin just grinned. "Isn't that half the fun?"   
  
Without waiting for an answer he lowered himself onto Snape's lap, straddling him and pushing both hands against his chest.   
  
"You did offer me a challenge, after all," Lupin murmured, his head dipping to Snape's throat to nip lightly at the pale skin.  
  
"I don't remember," Snape whispered, then drew in a harsh breath as Lupin hit an extra sensitive spot of skin.  
  
"You wanted to know how much you could shock me in your bedroom, Severus," Lupin said, his mouth still pressed against Snape's collarbone. "What I'm wondering is what it would take to shock you right out in the open."  
  
Lupin's fingers toyed with the clasp of Snape's robe until it unhooked and the black material puddled to the chair. "What would shock the great, scary Potions Master, hmm?"  
  
Snape didn't answer, just closed his eyes as Lupin's hands worked quickly at the buttons of his shirt.   
  
"What would it take?" Lupin murmured. "Would it take a position change? What if I took over the power for tonight, Severus? How would that work?"  
  
Snape just moaned as Lupin's mouth went back to his throat.  
  
"I do have the upper hand, don't I?" Lupin asked, reaching his warm fingers inside Snape's shirt and pulling the buttons apart. "I could do anything I wanted right now."  
  
Snape's eyes opened and he smiled slightly. "Just shut up, Remus and get on with it."  
  
Lupin grinned back. "Shhh, who holds the power tonight? Me. Be quiet."  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow, but complied, leaning back in the chair as Lupin's mouth pressed lightly against his chin, then his forehead and finally found his mouth. The kiss started off tentatively, as if they were kissing for the first time, but it grew quickly in intensity and Lupin found himself trying to harness the energy once more. He forced his mouth shut when he wanted nothing more than to open it and engage in a duel of tongues. Snape's tongue pushed eagerly against Lupin's lips, but after a few failed attempts, he slowly found the slow rhythm that Lupin had decided to use and went with it. Their mouths were soft, lips warm and wet against each other as they kissed slowly. Snape finally dropped the quill he was holding and one hand went up to tangle itself in Lupin's hair while the other pulled him closer on his lap. Lupin responded by flicking his tongue lightly over Snape's lips, darting cautiously into his mouth before retreating again. Snape groaned against Lupin's mouth and sought his tongue out once more, the suppressed heat of the kiss finally too much for him to take.  
  
Lupin let him in, stroking his lips and tongue with his own and pulling himself onto Snape's lap as far as he could get. His chest was pressed against Snape's and with every breath that heaved he was pushed away slightly before being drawn back toward him. Lupin's mouth was crushed against Snape's when he was drawn in, their lips and tongues tangled in a kiss they'd been waiting to engage in for most of the day.   
  
They broke apart a moment later as Lupin slid off Snape's lap and pulled the Potions Master up off the chair.   
  
"Let's go," he murmured, leading Snape toward his bedroom chambers.  
  
"I thought you wanted to shock me right out here in the open," Snape said teasingly.  
  
Lupin grinned and shrugged. "I can shock you just as easily in your bedroom."   
  
As they walked toward the bedroom Lupin grinned and said, "You know, Severus, sometimes you're just too easy."  
  
End  
  
Notes: I've been sworn to write a sequel to this, so if you're actually wondering about their fight, all will be resolved one day. 


End file.
